


[Podfic of] A Gift From His Biggest Fan / written by rise_your_dead

by EosRose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Charity Auctions, Community: helpthesouth, Format: Streaming, Gift Giving, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://rise-your-dead.livejournal.com/156806.html">A Gift From His Biggest Fan</a> by rise_your_dead<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:03:48</p><p>How did Alberto get his famous scarf? Ricardo can tell you how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Gift From His Biggest Fan / written by rise_your_dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jungle_ride).
  * Inspired by [A Gift From His Biggest Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/190111) by [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/k0rr3299tewner8xi3evxvokb8a5fs34.mp3) | 3.8 MB | 00:03:48  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/48x6suup7hsjrk7cank6wv8z2nivc9yd.m4b) | 2.4 MB | 00:03:48  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gift-from-his-biggest-fan).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Resources used in cover design:**  
>  » The [photo base](http://www.flickr.com/photos/49140926@N07/5734182633/) was provided by Robo Android.  
> » The background texture was provided by [dearest](http://dearest.livejournal.com).


End file.
